Fluff and Puff
by solarpop
Summary: soft and sweet prompts featuring my favourite couples ... will mainly be cute and sweet, but may include some spice ... most characters are 'OOC' ! please note this ! - will include some features from omegaverse - these features include pairs, mating, heats and special social hierarchy couples include the usual blossom/brick, bubbles/boomer and buttercup/butch


Unexpected Kisses

Blossom blew into her straw, making bubbles form at the bottom of her milkshake. Brick couldn't help but stare at his love, watching her cute, shy gestures. They were sitting in his room studying for their upcoming literature exam and Brick's mother had made treats for them to enjoy. While he felt a little embarrassed at his mother's excitable behaviour, he couldn't help but feel grateful that his mum had put in the effort. His family had been so accepting of Blossom, his mother particularly taking a liking to her; she loved hearing about her life and giving her sweets to try. Even though Blossom was slightly nervous due to the amount of attention she was getting from his family, she found herself enjoying her time around Brick's house. She loved having the opportunity to learn about her love at his home.

The pair had not been going out long, (only for around 4 months actually), but the two were starting to grow closer the more they found out about each other. Brick was finding that he no longer had to rely on the excuse of studying to invite Blossom round. And it was starting to make him nervous. He loved her, that he was sure of, but the thought of _advancing_? That was intimidating. Even just watching her currently had him flustered; she was sat cross legged on his bed, one hand holding a book while the other grasped her glass of milkshake. Her lips were glossy and alluring, tempting him to just kiss them. Unbeknownst to her, her skirt had rolled up slightly, allowing him to see the beginning of her thigh highs and it was making him sweat.  
"Stop it…" he thought to himself "It's way too early to even be thinking about that!" he blushed, finding it unbelievable that such thoughts were coming into his head. He couldn't help it though; Blossom was an ideal omega born from an alpha & omega couple… and she was beautiful in every single way.  
"Do you want a sip?" her shy voice interrupted his thoughts, allowing them to make eye contact. Her eyes were warm and friendly and she seemed to be eliciting calming pheromones; she'd probably sensed his distress and wanted to make him feel comfortable. He responded by gently placing his hand on hers, bringing the straw to his lips. The pair kept eye contact throughout this moment, and Brick watched as a strong blush emerged on his girlfriend's cheeks. He sighed, taking a final sip before smiling at her.  
"It's sweet…" he commented, reaching out to touch her cheek softly. She sighed lightly, leaning into his hand comfortably. He grabbed her drink, setting it aside, before allowing his other hand to caress her face. She softly mewled to his touch, reaching out to grab hold of his shoulders before he leaned down at kissed her. It was gentle, a soft experimental kiss that neither of them were used to. Blossom shook in her spot, a small tremor overtaking her as she moved closer to him; her arms found her way around his neck, pulling their lips closer together as the kiss became more rushed and passionate. Brick's arms moved down her body, deciding to rest on her waist as they continued press their lips against each other. He could hear small moans escape her lips as he began to realise where this was going. They separated, a bead of saliva escaping their lips as they breathed heavily in an attempt to calm down.  
"S-Sorry… I know … we shouldn't be doing this yet…" he moaned out, pushing his fringe away from his eyes.  
"I don't mind…" she breathed out, fingers tentatively touching her lips, reminiscing about the kiss they just shared. "If it's you, then I'm fine with whatever happens." She whispered shyly, unaware of how she just made her lovers heart beat faster. His face flooded in a bright red blush, before leaning his head onto her shoulder, trying to cover up his shame. She giggled lightly, threading her fingers into his ginger locks.  
"You tasted really sweet by the way…"  
"Bloss... are you trying to stop my heart?"


End file.
